


How To Say "I Love You"

by Sutured_Sentiment



Series: Spideytorch Week 2017 [5]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Johnny is a good boyfriend, M/M, Spideytorch Week 2017, sorry this is a day late, spideytorch - Freeform, subtle stan lee cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutured_Sentiment/pseuds/Sutured_Sentiment
Summary: Peter just wanted to sleep in. But Johnny had other plans.The one where Peter is confused by Johnny's useless facts and random directions.Johnny just wants to make him feel loved.Written for Spideytorch Week 2017- Day Five: Journeys





	How To Say "I Love You"

    “Wake up! Peter, wake up!” Peter groaned as a heavy weight pressed him further into the bed, crushing the air from his lungs.

    “Johnny, get off,” he wheezed as he tried to shove his boyfriend off. It was to no avail. Johnny poked and prodded at his cheeks, much to Peter’s annoyance.

    “It’s time to wake up, sleepy head.” Peter turned his head to glance at the alarm clock on his nightstand.

    “It’s only six o’clock! I am _not_ getting out of bed,” he said firmly. He tried once more to push the other boy off of him. Johnny stood up, taking all the blanket with him and leaving Peter, clad in only a pair of boxers, exposed to the chilly morning air. Peter shot him a glare before curling into a ball and burying his head deep into his pillow. He looked up only when he felt the bed shift as Johnny crawled in next to him. A pair of warm hands gently cupped his face and Johnny leaned in with a smirk.

    “And the noble hero valiantly wakes his prince with true love’s kiss.” He pressed their lips together and Peter fought hard to stop the blush that spread over his cheeks. He smiled into the kiss nonetheless. Johnny chuckled and pulled away. They stared at each other for a moment.

    “You. Up. Now. As much as I love seeing you in bed, we’ve got places to be.” Peter sighed.

    “Fine. Just give me a second to get dressed,” he said as he stood up and wandered to his dresser.

    “Such a tragedy,” Johnny said mournfully as Peter slipped into his jeans. Peter rolled his eyes. He stifled a yawn.

    “So where exactly are we going at this ungodly hour?” Johnny grinned excitedly as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, pulling him out the door.

    “We’re going on an adventure!”

    They ended up walking to a cafe on the street corner. A bell jingled over their heads as they pushed open the door and stepped inside. Johnny directed him to sit at one of the booths in front of the window while he went up to the counter to order their drinks. Peter rested his head in the palm of his hand while he stared blankly out the window. He was so tired, and he wanted nothing more than to be in his nice warm bed.

    “Here you go. One cappuccino, just the way you like it.” Johnny set the steaming cup down in front of him before taking his seat across from him. Peter glanced down at his cup and almost laughed at the heart shape he found on the foamy surface.

    “You woke me up at six in the morning… to get coffee.” Johnny raised his brows at him over his own cup as he took a long sip. He set the cup down, licking foam off his lips.

    “Of course. Everyone needs their morning coffee.” Peter glared at him.

    “I wouldn’t need it if you had let me sleep in like a normal person.” Johnny ignored him. Peter sighed and gripped his coffee cup. His fingers grazed over a slip of paper stuck to it’s front. He looked at it, his face blank. In black sharpie, it read: ‘ _A group of pugs is called a grumble._ ’

    “Um… what?” Peter’s brow furrowed in confusion. Johnny smiled.

    “You never know when you might come across a bunch of pugs and need to know what to call them. I’m just looking out for you.” Peter was absolutely dumbfounded. He pulled the paper from his cup, stared at it, then took a hesitant drink from his coffee. He flipped over the sheet of paper and saw another message, this one scribbled lightly in pencil. ‘ _Next stop: the bookstore._ ’ He suppressed a laugh and shook his head. He glanced down at his mostly-full cup then at Johnny. He wasted no time in chugging down the rest of his drink, much to Johnny’s amusement.

    “Alright, let’s go.”

    When they finally made it to the bookstore, they were greeted with the comforting aroma of ink and vanilla. Peter took in a deep breath. There was no place he felt more content than at the bookstore. It was quiet and peaceful. He loved being surrounded by the countless unknown worlds within the pages all around him. He enjoyed skimming his fingers over their smooth spines and walking through the many aisles.

    Johnny took his hand and lead him through the store before he could get too distracted. He guided him to an aisle in the back and skimmed over the books until he stopped, finally finding what he was looking for. He pulled out a copy of ‘ _The Hobbit_ ’ before heading back to the front of the store. He quickly paid for the book, exchanging a few polite words with the lady behind the counter. Peter was disappointed to be leaving so soon as he was pulled out of the store. As they walked along the sidewalk, the sun peeking only half-way over the horizon, Johnny handed him the book.

    “This was my favorite book when I was younger. I want you to read it,” he said, a soft smile on his lips. Peter took it carefully in his hands.

    “Thank you.” And he meant it. He stared at it in awe before opening the cover. Inside was another slip of paper. Written in the same dark scrawl was: ‘ _The combination of an exclamation point and a question mark is called an ‘interrobang’._ ’ He flipped it over. ‘ _Turn left up ahead._ ’ He looked up to see that they had neared the end of the street and were approaching a turn. They took it and found themselves in front of the old comic book store. He raised an inquisitive brow but otherwise didn’t comment. Johnny held open the door for him before following him inside. They were greeted by an older man from where he sat behind his counter reading an issue of ‘ _Firefly_ ’. They wandered around until they approached a table pushed against the wall, with a single cardboard box sitting there. A large piece of brightly colored paper had been taped to it’s front, probably by the man behind the counter. Johnny was smiling as he read it aloud.

    “The Amazing Spider-Man, New York’s Hero.” Peter was at a complete loss for words as he reached out, slowly flipping through the comics in the box, recognizing the red suited figure featured on their covers.

    “You may not think you’re a hero, and maybe some agree,” Johnny spoke quietly so as not to be overheard. He pointed a thumb back at the man.

    “But he thinks you’re a hero. And so do I. You give a lot of people hope, Peter,” he finished. Peter swallowed thickly, but gave no response. Johnny sighed and moved to flip through the comics. Peter watched him with an expressionless face.

    “Here.” Peter took the comic handed to him and carefully slipped it out of it’s plastic protector, flipping open to it’s first page, where yet another piece of paper was sticking out. ‘ _’Booby trap’ spelled backwards is ‘party boob’._ ’ He snorted and looked at it’s back. ‘ _Almost there. Now walk to the park.’_ They left quietly. Peter stared at his sneakers as they walked side by side.

    “Why are you doing this?” Johnny didn’t answer. Peter sighed.

    They eventually reached the park and the sun was high in the sky. Peter checked his watch. It was nearing ten o’clock. They followed a long winding dirt path, listening to the birds singing in the trees that surrounded them and reveling in the soft breeze that caressed their faces. Peter didn’t know how long they walked like this. Finally Johnny came to a stop in front of a large tree with a hole cut in it’s trunk. He reached in and pulled out a brown paper bag. He handed it to Peter and they continued walking until they reached a pond. Johnny knelt at it’s edge and gazed out over it. A few ducks happily floated in the middle of it. Johnny took the bag back and opened it. He set it on the ground and fished out a few torn pieces of bread from it. He threw them out into the water. They hit with a loud splash, briefly startling the ducks, but they quickly got over that initial fear and swarmed the bobbing bread. They both laughed as they watched, each taking turns taking pieces of bread and tossing them out for the birds to eat. They took this time to talk about things. Just random things.

    When they finally reached the bottom of the bag, Peter was not surprised to see another piece of paper. ‘ _A banana is a berry._ ’ He flipped it over and read, ‘ _One more stop before we reach our final destination. Now it’s lunch time! :)’_ Peter glanced at his watch again. It was almost noon now. He was surprised at how fast their time together had flown by.

    They stopped by a restaurant Peter had never even heard of. His stomach gurgled when he was met with the scents of many different foods wafting in from the back where the kitchen was. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was feeling after a long morning of walking around.

    The food they ended up ordering was quite possibly the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. When the waited brought their bill Johnny opened the faux leather holder and nonchalantly handed Peter one of the paper sheets inside while he scanned over the amounts owed. Peter chuckled at this.

    “Do people just let you put random notes wherever you want?” Johnny laughed.

    “You’d be surprised what people let me do,: he replied with a wide grin. Peter rolled his eyes and looked over the note. ‘ _You’re more likely to die from a falling coconut than a shark attack._ ’ Peter snorted.

    “The more you know.” Johnny nodded in mock-seriousness. Peter turned over the sheet. ‘ _Our journey is drawing to an end. Follow me to our last place._ ’ Johnny got up to pay and then they were off once more down the streets of New York, hand in hand. They walked for quite a distance before they approached a familiar building. Peter almost laughed.

    “Seriously. All that and now we’re back here? Y’know we could’ve just stayed in bed all day.” They were standing in front of Peter’s apartment building. They went inside and when they made it to Peter’s door, Johnny had a wide grin on his face. He opened the door for Peter and when Peter stepped inside, he froze. He looked around with wide eyes.

    “How,” he asked, stunned. Every empty space on his wall was covered in sticky notes, all varying in color. He stepped towards one of the walls, eyes scanning over the neatly written words. Every single one said something different, all written in bright red sharpie.

    ‘ _You are my world._ ’

    ‘ _The more I know you, the more I love you._ ’

    ‘ _Every moment I spend with you is like a dream come true._ ’

    With every message he read, his heart beat a little faster and his smile grew bigger.

    “I wrote these all last night and asked Susan to hang them up while I kept you busy.” Peter didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to describe how he felt, but he didn’t think he had ever felt happier. Johnny walked across the room to join him, slipping his hand in his.

    “I love you, Peter.” Peter turned to face him and tackled him into a tight hug, nuzzling his face into his shoulder.

    “I love you too.”


End file.
